Fabina: What Should Have Happened
by AnaMarie101
Summary: During the party in Season 2 when Joy kisses Fabian and Nina runs away. What Should have happened during that scene. Author Note: Nina doesnt go to the cellar and almost falls down the ditch thing. NinaxFabian


**Heey Everyone! Whats up! Amber here! Thanks for clicking on the story! This is a one-shot. Please follow and favorite this One-shot! Also follow and favorite me! Now on to the story! By the way if no one like it Im probably going to detle it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or any of the characters. If I did it would be up to season 8 already! **

**Knowledge- This is what should have happened in Season 2 when Joy kissed Fabian and Nina talk away! (Nina doesn't go to the cellar in this story.)**

* * *

**Fabina: What Should Have Happened**

* * *

**Nina's P.O.V-**

I can't believe Joy kissed Fabian. Why?! WHY!? Can't she try stop trying to Fabian from me? Ughh! Im just so upset! So Im the girl's bathroom and Im crying in a stall. When I hear Amber, my best friend call my name.

"Nina? Are you in here?"

"Im here in the first stall."

"Nina come out of the stall."

I did what Amber said. She gave me a tissues to wipe my tears.

"Nina, I understand how you felt bcause when Mara took Mick away from me I was so upset. I couldn't live on. But try too. I know you still like Fabian. And Joy is a bitch. She needs to find a man."

"Thanks Amber. You an amazing best friends and I love you! Im going back to the Anubis House. If Fabian asks where I am, don't tell him okay?"

"Okay." The blond said and walked back to the party.

I started to cry again and relized I still love Fabian even if we broke up. I walked back to the Anubis House and went to me and Amber's room. I went to my bed and started to cry more.

* * *

**Fabian's P.O.V-**

After Joy kissed me I pulled back and stepped back.

"JOY! WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" I yelled

"Because you like me Fabian."

"No I don't I LOVE NINA!"

"Fabes-" She tried to start a question but I cut her off

"Joy, I am in love with Nina. Not you. Please accept that."

"Okay. I understand Fabian." Joy said an walked away

I left the party area and started to look for Nina. I looked around but I couldn't find her. I saw Amber and run straight up to her.

"AMBER! WHERE IS NINA?"

"Im not allowed to say Fabian, she doesn't want to see or talk to you. And I cant believe you." She hit me in the arm

"Owww! Amber! I need to talk to her!"

"What are you going to say to her? Your probably going to break her heart again." She said and hit me again.

"Amber! Stop hitting me! And I going to tell Nina I love her and that Joy kissed me by surprise. Then I started to yell at her that I love Nina. I want to be with Nina again!"

"Awwwww! FABINA FOREVER!"

"Haha. Really Amber? Couple name again?"

"Yes! You know me! Anyway Nina at the house."

"Thanks Amber! Your amazing!"

"I know! Good Luck Fabian!"

I ran out to the house. I opened the door. I ran upstairs and went to Amber and Nina's Room because I knew Nina would be there. I saw Nina on her bed crying.

"Nina."

"What Fabian?" She said as she tried to stop crying but couldn't

"Nina. Tell me explain what happened. Joy picked up your mask. And I though it was you. She kissed me then she took off her mask. When I saw her I pulled back and started to yell at Joy. I told her I love you not her. She understood and left. I went looking for you but I couldn't find you.I saw Amber and she wouldn't tell me at first, but then she told me because I said again that I love you and I want to be with you again." I said

As I finshed Nina kissed me and pulled back and said "You really love me?"

"Yes!" I responded and kiss her

She smiled and kissed back

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend again?" I asked while holding her hand

"Yes I would love too." She said and we kiss

Someone opened the door

"FABINA! YAY!" Amber said as everyone from the Anubis House came In the room and cheered

Me and Nina laughed again and kissed!

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Chessy? Good? Please reviews! Also follow and favorite me and the story! Read my other stories as well! Thanks for reading! Love you all! _

_-A__ɱɓ__e__ɼ_


End file.
